


Boom.

by paigysmile (rudehao)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Headcanon, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), dsmp alternate timeline to canon, rated teen and up for cursing and depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudehao/pseuds/paigysmile
Summary: Nuke test day. Jack said Tommy was at the site right after the first launch. Tubbo runs to save his friend before it's too late.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Boom.

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) heres a oneshot i wrote in class. barely edited, probably not canon compliant bc i forget everything, just for practice so real short. obviously not shipping, just angst. more realistic ideas, not minecraft. enjoy peepoLove

Running. Running. Running.

He fell again. Fuck. The snow boots have tripped him too many times now. Tubbo threw them off as he got back to his feet; the boots are too heavy to be running like this. He can’t keep falling. His Snowchester coat is making him sweat, having now ran all the way from his home to the test site. How was he supposed to know? Why was he even at the site when there was scheduled testing? How did Jack know he was there? It doesn’t matter. He’s going to run out of time. Any second now and the missile will—

_BOOM._

Fuck.

Running. Running. Sprinting.

_Please._

“Please, don’t be here…” Tubbo whispers to himself as he breaks through the trees at the test site. The smoke and rubble are still settling as his eyes scour over the crater caused by the blast. It’s way larger than it was supposed to be…

He scans the area, finally landing on a figure to the left of the hole. She’s staring stoically at the scene, deep in concentration.

“NIKI!” Tubbo calls to her. Her demeanor falls as soon as their eyes meet. She turns to flee but freezes to take one last concerned and frustrated look at the disaster before them.

“NIKI!” Tubbo cries at her, “WAS HE HERE? IS HE SAFE?” But she’s gone, pink hair disappearing within the brush of trees surrounding the chasm. Where is she going? Why isn’t she helping him?

He’s beginning to approach the crater again when he hears it. A grunt, a cough, then a voice calling out to him.

“TUBBO! SOMEONE, PLEASE!”

_Tommy._

Tubbo slips on his torn socks as he lunges towards the edge of the chasm. He falls on his knees, hands scraping on shrapnel as he peers into the clouds of dust and smoke below him. He’s there. Tommy is clinging to a ledge in the stone about two meters below Tubbo. His hair is gray with rock and dirt, and his shirt torn at the hems. His legs are dangling in the air and one of them has a large chunk of the calf missing, leaving a mess of flesh and blood.

“Tommy, oh my god…” Tubbo breathes out, head spinning with terror.

“Tubbo?” Tommy’s voice crackles with strain. His face is caked with dirt and blood, with a burn plastered across the right side of his face. But his eyes are hopeful at the sight of his best friend.

“I’m here—Can you climb up to me?” Tubbo asks, lying flat on his stomach to reach his arm as far down as he can. Tommy looks at his surroundings, but there isn’t a foothold and the only thing he has to pull himself up is the ledge he’s already gripping. The jagged rock is rubbing his hands raw the longer he holds on. He can’t move or he’ll fall.

“I can’t…” Tommy says with a clenched jaw. “Shit…”

Tubbo looks around the chasm frantically. Where’s Jack, shouldn’t he be coming to help? Niki has already left… He doesn’t have enough time to find anyone like Sam or Eret… Ranboo is gone with Techno today… he’s all Tommy’s got.

He reaches down again, arm hanging for Tommy to potentially take. But the distance is still to great. He wants to throw up, his mind is racing so quickly. What the fuck is he supposed to do?

After taking a shaky breath, Tubbo shifts his body around until his legs are dangling in the gorge. He finds a foothold and slowly brings himself down, hands grasping the grass and dirt above in order to not fall deeper as he descends.

“Tubbo, stop!” Tommy shouts from below him, “What are you doing?”

“I think I can pull you up if I get down lower…” He mutters as he lets his arm grappling the dirt hold all of his weight. The idea sounds ridiculous coming out of his mouth but it’s all he has. This has to work.

“You’re going to fall,” Tommy warns, voice tight. “Climb back up, don’t be stupid!”

When he can’t go any further, he hangs down and offers his hand to Tommy once again. His socks have been torn through and the shrapnel and sharp stone are piercing into his bare feet as they support him against the stone wall.

“You have to reach for me, Tommy,” Tubbo orders as he continues to stretch his arm down.

“Tubbo, this is fucked! We’re both going to fall!”

“This is the only chance, goddamnit! Come on!” Tubbo urges. He can’t hold himself up like this forever, and Tommy’s arms are bound to fail him any second.

“Just go find help—Sam might be around, he could reach. I can wait, I’ll be okay—”

As the words come out of his mouth, Tubbo hears a heavy rumble in the distance. His stomach drops at the sound.

“The second trial…” He murmurs.

“What?” Tommy asks, “What the hell was that?”

“The second trial!” Tubbo exclaims, heart beating out of his chest and bile rising in his throat, “The second missile! I told Jack not to fire when I left… I don’t know what happened!” He sticks his hand out once more. “We have to go now. Reach, for fuck’s sake!”

Tommy’s hand flies from the ledge he’s been holding a grip on and clasps Tubbo’s. The weight threatens to take them both down, but he somehow holds. The second strike is going to hit soon. He pulls. The hum of the missile is getting louder. Any minute now. They’re fucked.

Tubbo looks down at his best friend. He has a look in his eyes that he’s sure they’re sharing. They both know this is the end. He can feel a sob growing in his throat. This is his fault.

“He—I told jack not to fire it while I came to find you. He knew we were here, why did he—” His voice is breaking, under both the stress of his mistake and trying to pull them to safety. Tommy is trying to find a foothold, but the only grip is at Tubbo’s height. It’s no use.

“It’s not your fault,” Tommy says, “It was Niki… Niki and Jack. You saved me, Tubbo!”

Tubbo laughs bitterly. “Haven’t saved you yet.”

He takes a look down while continuing to try and lift him up. But Tommy is shaking his head.

“You’re not going to save me,” He whispers. With that, his forearm becomes slack and his hand lets go of Tubbo. Panic strikes as Tubbo tries to hold his arm but it slips faster than he can readjust his grip.

Tommy falls. And not even a moment passes before Tubbo has let go of his hold on the edge of the chasm. He falls forward, reaching for his best friend’s body. They wrap their arms around each other when they collide. As the second trial missile closes in on its target, the pair hurtle towards the bottom of the gorge.

The explosion isn’t what kills them, nor is it Jack or Niki. They go out together, the way it was always meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all have a good day :) peepoLove


End file.
